


"Hey, why don't you... "

by Sempiternal (IamFTHF)



Series: Bedhead and Glasses [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, That's it, Wordcount: 100-500, and tsukki's smile is precious, because kuroo's a dork and he's so in love, pure fluff, what an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamFTHF/pseuds/Sempiternal
Summary: Kuroo wonders why Tsukishima never smiles, no matter what he does.





	"Hey, why don't you... "

**Author's Note:**

> cos look at that [smile](https://i.imgur.com/UEU4cpl.jpg)

Looking at the blond, Tetsurou has always wondered how it would look if he’d just…smile, for once. And not even the sardonic, mocking smiles that he bets the younger had already mastered since he’s like four or something— but something genuine. A real one.

Tetsurou’s been itching to see that smile, and he wants to be the one who caused it.

He’s been trying. He tried tickling(although slyly, ‘cos he’s not sure the blond middle blocker would allow anything more than a slight jab on the side or playful poking), showing him funny cat videos he found on the internet(HEY! Bokuto always laughs okay—), and even straight up making faces at the other whenever they come face to face during games.

But alas, one week can bring you plenty of failures it seems. Because nothing freakin’ works. Not even a twitch if a lip. _Blip._

Groaning, he leans against the blond slightly and peered at him through his bangs. (Yes, yes, messy hair, rat's nest...he gets it okay.)

“Hey Tsukki-kun—”

“It’s Tsukishima.”

“—why don’t you ever smile?” He asks, and you can literally hear the pin drop.

Silence. On both sides. Tetsurou knows he can be a bit blunt on times, some even say he’s asking for a punch but he’s just really, really desperate at this point.

“Hey, smile for me. You always look down in the dumps. You managed to block out that loudmouth over there didn’t you?” He says, nodding his head towards Bokuto’s direction. (Who lets out an angry roar of ‘WHAT DID YOU SAY HAHHHH’, bless Akaashi for handling him. More power to you, Akaashi.)

Tsukishima blinks behind his glasses, staring at him with those ~~beautiful sparking~~   golden brown eyes and scrutinizing his face, Tetsurou wills himself to stay stoic, because dammit he’s serious.

After a while, the blond opens his mouth and says...

“Okay…Like this?” And he did.

Tsukishima smiled. For him. And it’s not even the sarcastic one. It’s a pure, unadulterated smile that made his whole face light up, golden brown eyes turning into crescents as his thin lips curves into a beautiful bow, pearly white teeth showing , and goddamit why is his nose scrunching like that what the fuck that’s so cute—

“Ye..ah! E…exactly like that.” Tetsurou answers, turning his head to the side and mentally berating himself at the voice crack. Hiding his face under his folded arms, he desperately tried to make the heat disappear from his face because holy shit, what the flying fuck is with that smile—

“Are you blushing, Kuroo-san?”

“No, I’m not. What are you saying?” He denies, and man he never stood up so fast in his life.

“Let’s huddle up! BOKUTO, FRICKIN FINISH UP BRO C’MON!”

He shouts and walks towards the others, he pretends to clear his throat when he hears Tsukishima’s amused laughter resonate in the gym as he follows him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this [prompt.](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d8/3c/fb/d83cfb55db8295de75b104b0b8721d9e.jpg)  
> Because I've been wanting to do a drabble collection for these two, they deserve it.


End file.
